


Baby, You Can Drive My Car

by vampyreranger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Car Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampyreranger/pseuds/vampyreranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam broods and Castiel taps that ass like he's getting paid for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, You Can Drive My Car

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a comment on LJ made about Sam and Castiel mackin' it on Sam's busted car. *winces* This one's for you? Be warned that this is my first Sam/Castiel fic. Edited by myself, all concrit welcomed and appreciated. Also, this became unexpectedly kinky as I was writing it. Anything that you think needs to be warned for, I will happily include in the warnings above.

Sam was spoiling mad and itching for a fight by the time they got to Bobby's place with his wrecked car destined for the junk yard. He was hurt and angry at Castiel's indifference to him and his casual dismissal of their "relationship" for lack of a better word. Sam had really thought he and Castiel were building something good by the end there. And if that something involved Sam tied to the headboard of a motel bed at Castiel's mercy while Dean was researching, then he was all for it.

Sam shook his head as if to clear those thoughts from his mind. Castiel had made his position perfectly clear and Sam wasn't going to waste precious time dwelling on something he would never have again. Instead, he set himself to the task of salvaging what he could from his car.

The hairs on the back of Sam's neck prickled and he felt the disturbing sensation of being watched. He turned around, demon-killing knife in hand; ready to fight whatever dumb creature that had picked the wrong day to fuck with him. Instead of a creature, Sam came face to face with Castiel, standing too close as always, unmindful of personal space.

Castiel slammed Sam against the side of the car with a powerful shove of angelic strength. "How dare you chastise my actions in front of your brother?" he growled. "You cannot possibly conceive of the bedlam running rampant through Heaven."

He pinned Sam to car with his mind, using his hands to strip Sam of his over shirt and unbuckle his belt, dragging it quickly through the loops before discarding it like so much trash. Castiel spun Sam around and got to work unzipping his jeans and dragging them off, along with his boxers.

"Cas, wait-" Sam began as he heard Castiel unbuckling his own belt.

"Why?" Castiel queried, almost sounding normal for a moment as he tilted his head curiously. "Do you no longer desire me? I thought this was what humans did when they were angry."

Sam paused for a moment and thought about all the reasons they shouldn't do this. Then he decided, fuck it. If being in Hell taught him one thing, it was to take pleasure where and when you could.

"I still want you, Cas," Sam affirmed, looking over his shoulder to make eye contact with the angel.

Castiel nodded and ordered, "Prepare yourself for me."

Sam thought that single order, delivered in a no-nonsense monotone, might be the hottest thing he'd ever heard. He sucked his fingers into his mouth and swirled them around, slicking them as much as possible. Sam pushed one of his spit-slick fingers into his body, barely giving himself time to adjust. He wriggled his finger around, loosening his muscles as much as he could before inserting a second and then a third finger. With Castiel watching every movement of his body and fingers with the same intensity he reserved for combat, Sam feared that he wouldn't last much longer.

Sam withdrew his fingers from his body and spat in his palm once more, reaching behind himself to slick Castiel's cock as much as possible. And maybe to get in a little teasing of his own. He wanted Cas to be as hot for this as he was.

Castiel pressed up against him, tilting Sam's hips at just the right angle for maximum penetration. He thrust inside Sam gently, the motion at odds with the bruisingly tight grip he had on the other's hips. Sam took a moment to become used to the fullness and began to thrust back against Castiel. Castiel took that for the invitation it was, and began thrusting into Sam with a punishing rhythm, each motion of his hips expressing his frustration with Sam and their situation.

It didn't take long for either of them to reach the breaking point. It had been too long and too much had happened. Sam reached down and began fisting his cock in counterpoint to the rhythm of Castiel's hips. It only took a few more thrusts for Sam to fall over the edge, coming with a muffled shout against the side of the car. Castiel followed soon after, the tightening of Sam's body enough to send him over. He bit down on Sam's shoulder to silence his own scream of completion.

They stood there leaning on each other for long moments until Sam began to stir. Castiel pulled out of Sam and cleaned them both up with Sam's shirt. Sam made a face, but didn't comment, too blissed out to protest. Castiel turned Sam around and kissed him slowly, deeply, as though he were trying to memorize Sam for the future. Sam smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Castiel's shoulders, content to do a little exploring of his own. Who knew when they would have the opportunity for this again?

Castiel withdrew from Sam's arm with a sigh, leaning in to kiss him on the forehead in a gesture of benediction. "Until next time, Samuel Winchester," he said, disappearing as silently as he had come.

Sam leaned back against the car, feeling the aches and pains of a well-used body. He could feel the bite on his shoulder and knew there would be bruises in the shape of Castiel's fingertips in the morning. He would savor these marks for as long as he could.


End file.
